Safe and Strong
by benjialecpeetaken
Summary: As she falls deeper, can he catch her? She feels safe, but is he strong enough to hold her up? This will, obviously, include Enjonine, but also, if you read into it, has a bit of Enjoltaire towards the end. Also, some Marius/Cosette, duh. :D Trying to make all the shippers happy. :)
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure how she ended up at his door that night. But she knew one thing. The man inside had to open it.

He did. "'Ponine, what are you doing here? Are you alright?", he took in her shaking form, drenched from the onslaught of that night's storm. She had a hurt, helpless and hopeless look on her face.

She shook her head and practically fell into his arms, partly from fatigue and partly from heartache. He held her for a while, rocking her like a child in the doorway, stopping only to pull her gently into his apartment and shut the door. Enjolras had never been a man to show his emotions, but as she sobbed into his chest, slowly soaking his red shirt to the skin, he knew that he had to help his friend with whatever was troubling her to this extent. So he gently pulled her away and took her hands, looking into those big brown eyes that were pleading for his help. He tilted her head up slowly to meet her gaze.

"Enjolras, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- um I mean I shouldn't be here, I didn't mean to impose and-"

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay honey. Hey. Look at me."

She let a small whimper escape her before she did. His blue eyes reached into her, searching desperately for his beautiful, carefree Eponine, but came up only with a worn down shell of his dead friend. He had to find out what or who did this..and whoever it was had better watch out.

"Everything will be okay. I'm here." He pulled her close to him and she let out another sob. He moved her to the couch and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink?" he offered as he began to stroke her soft chocolate hair.

"No thanks. I'm too tired to hold down anything at the moment." She sighed, finally warm from the chilly night air, finally safe from the perils of the streets and finally content in the arms of one of her most dear friends.

"Oh, I understand." He drank in the image of the beautiful angel lying in his arms. Why was he thinking these things? He'd always been good friends with Eponine, but this? This was madness! _No_, he thought as he looked at her sleepy face,_ this was different_. He cared for her. With his hand that wasn't busy stroking her hair, he gently entwined his fingers with hers. But as his caring and worried eyes traveled from her hand to her thin arm, he noticed the bruises. She wasn't leaving until he found out who was doing this to his Eponine.

"Enjolras?" The angel beside him interrupted his thoughts. But he didn't mind.

"Yes?" His thumb moving across the top of her hand made her feel better and was almost hypnotic. She was so happy to have him as her friend. But was this what friends do? She decided to put those thoughts on hold. The last thing she needed was more pain and confusion.

"I- um- well-", she stammered and he could tell she did not feel comfortable with what she was attempting to tell him.

"Shh. Tell me when you're ready." He wasn't going to press her for the reason of her breakdown and why she ended up at his apartment. She didn't need that.

"Okay."

"Stay with me." It was an impulse.

She looked at him.

"Just for tonight. Eponine, I care about you and right now you just need to rest."

"Enjolras-" she was trying to tell him she'd be fine (even though she knew she wouldn't), but was slowly slipping into dreams.

He kissed her forehead.

"I need _you_." And she was out.

She was so adorable. He'd never seen such a beautiful creature, let alone hold one in his arms. He smiled as her eyelids fluttered from time to time as she dreamed. He'd find out what was troubling her when she was ready, which he hoped would soon, but wouldn't dare push her. He sighed. He was ready for a good night's rest. So he scooped her up into his arms and walked into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed beside him and tucked her in like a small child. He laid next to her and wrapped both arms around her sleeping form. He breathed in the smell of her, mint and honey, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He could finally sleep soundly, knowing his best friend and the woman he was falling in love with was safe from the world that had been cruel to her. But no longer would she face it alone. Not as long as Enjolras was living. He smiled lovingly as he rubbed her hands that were locked tightly in his and drifted off to sleep alongside his Eponine.


	2. Chapter 2

"MARIUS! No! Stop! I love you!" She had been talking in her sleep since the early morning hours. Enjolras was worried and confused. Why would Eponine be so upset over Pontmercy? Unless something was wrong with Marius. Perhaps. But then again, Eponine said she loved him. That crushed Enjolras. He started to tear up at the thought of Eponine in the arms of another man. He had to be rational though. They were always hanging out, her and Marius. What chance did he have? None. He just lacked the relationship-prone air that Marius reeked of.

"Oh, Marius." A silent tear fell down her cheek. He gently wiped it away. She stirred.

"Marius?"

"No, Eponine. I'm sorry. It's Enjolras."

"Oh. Enjolras, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she choked out as she began to cry. _Oh, Dear Lord, take her pain away_, he prayed.

"I'm here."

She looked up at him from where she lay. He could feel her trembling in his arms and pulled her closer. "It's so bad." She burst into another fit of hysterics while she buried her face into the place where her head fit surprisingly perfectly into his neck.

He let her go on for awhile. Then he couldn't take it anymore. "No more. Eponine, Eponine look at me." He urgently took her hands and she looked at his face. Was it pity? No. This was Enjolras, the man who she knew cared for her. So she decided that she would tell him everything. He deserved at least that.

"Those were just dreams, everyone's-"

The dreams. Marius. She must have mumbled about him in her sleep. She had to tell him. "Enjolras. I'm going to tell you something. But you have to keep it a secret. Promise?"

"I promise you."

"Alright. Last night, I took Marius to meet a girl and now they're in love. And, oh gosh, Enjolras they really are. It seems ridiculous but no matter how absolutely bonkers Marius sounds when he rants on and on about his beloved Cosette, I know deep in my heart that they're in love. And there's nothing I can do to change that."

"And you want to change that...because you love him." He couldn't handle what he was hearing. He had to be strong though. He had to think of what was best for Eponine.

"Ugh, I am the most selfish person in the world, aren't I?"

"No, you're in love. It's understandable that you don't want him to be with Cosette. I'm no expert on relationships, but I do know that people get terribly hurt from them."

"Preach it." He laughed because he found her little comment adorable.

"That's why I tend to stay away from them." Oh how ironic that comment was for him. All he wanted at that moment was to be in a relationship with the girl lying in his bed.

"Oh I see. So this won't work out here, will it?" She poked him playfully and he giggled (Enjolras? Giggle? Well yes.).

"You never know, people may surprise you." He held her gaze a long while. She broke it by bringing their joined hands up to her mouth to give his a kiss.

"And", Enjolras went on "I believe that when two people love each other, you can tell by one of two ways."

"Oh please share with me your great wisdom, all-powerful Apollo!"

"Method 1: They'll see each other once and that will be it, they're destined to be together!"

"Or..." She prodded him by giving a squeeze to his hand.

"Okay, I know, hold on. OR, method 2: they go through most of their lives as friends, really great friends. Then something just happens! Or eventually, one of them is smart enough to realize they're soul mates. Now the tricky part is..."

"Convincing the other?"

"Exactly my problem" he sighed.

"Your problem?"

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

She playfully smacked his arm. "So who's the lucky one, Enjy? And oh goodness, then what are we doing and why am I lying in bed with you?" She quickly disentangled herself from him and tried to get up but he caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't help himself. She was special and he was not going to let her slip away and was definitely not going to let Pontmercy make her hurt like this. She was surprised but as she became used to the feeling, she kissed back. It was...WOW. She had never felt so loved and so accepted as she did when she was kissing this man and when she was lying in his strong and capable arms. Did she love him? What about Marius?

Enjolras slowly broke the kiss, much to both of their reluctance. "You're that girl, Eponine." He moved a stray brown hair from her gorgeous face. "Eponine, oh dear god. I'm so sorry. You're having so many problems and I'm being so selfish and you probably don't even want to be with me right now, oh god 'Ponine, I am a disgusting pig, thoughtless, worthless, oh please forgive me and forget what I said and what we just did and-"

"Enjolras, no. I will never forget. Neither will I regret." She smiled and took his hand in hers once again, where it belongs, she then knew. "And I hope you won't either."

"Dear god, Eponine." He chuckled at the insanity of the situation. Just hours ago, she was sobbing and heartsick over Marius. He was either extremely lucky or a really awful friend. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

She laid back on his chest and looked up into his ravishing blue eyes. "I know."

"But what about.." She knew what was coming. No matter what he felt for her, she knew he'd always put her feelings first. But after some evaluation, she began to realize what was important. Love. And she now knew that Marius could never love her like he loves Cosette. Or like she loves Enjolras. _Do I?_, she thought. Oh well.

"I've loved him for so long, but my grandfather once told me that if you're ever in love with two people, then choose the second one because you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second one if you really loved the first one. So maybe method 1 might be for Marius."

"You're so..."

"What?"

"I have no clue. You intrigue the hell out of me though."

She threw her head back and laughed her musical little laugh that he found more and more adorable every time he heard it. "I'm hungry. Go make me food."

"Oh my goodness, you are just too cute, stop it." He started to play with her hair some more and he cuddled her. A lot.

"As much as I love this...I meant it. Go make me food."

So like a sad little puppy dog, Enjolras got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Eponine grinned a contented and cheeky little grin. _This will be fun_, she thought.

After about five minutes, he stuck his head around the corner of the bedroom door and asked shyly "Okay, so, are we.. in a... like... relationship?"

She ran up and jumped into his arms and kissed him with a fiery passion that made it seem like both of their lives depended on that one kiss in that one heated, yet precious moment. Her hands were getting tangled in his blond curls and his hands were rubbing up and down her back. They were both very happy.

"As soon as you come back in here with a huge plate of blueberry pancakes."

"Aww, yay!" They embraced. "Whipped cream?"

"Yes sir." She tapped his nose lightly with her finger and once again, Enjolras giggled. He nearly skipped back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Enjolras?" She popped her head around the bedroom door.

" 'Ponine?"

"I think I may love you."

He walked over and whispered in her ear "I knew it." She smacked him playfully. "My dear Eponine, I think I may love you too."

He'd never been happier, she'd never been safer and they were about to begin something they both knew would be the best decision of their meaningless lives. Meaningless. Until now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmmmm, Enj, I had no idea you could cook!" Eponine said as she took a bite of the blueberry pancakes. He had insisted she rest a while longer and take breakfast in bed. Who was she to complain? She had, however, heard a great deal of clamoring about in the kitchen and the occasional curse from Enjolras. It made her giggle to hear the Marble Man crack under such a simple task of cooking.

"Well, my dear, if you call Insta-Pancakes 'cooking', then by all means, yes. I am a fabulous, 5-star, Parisian Pastry Chef, non?" He sat down next to her and began to nibble off of the huge stack of pancakes they were sharing.

"...Oui.."

They were just about finished when Eponine began to get imaginative. _Alright_, she thought, _Let's mess with him again_.

"Oh, Enjy, sweetheart, you have a little whipped cream..."

_Oh, lovely. Way to be cool, Enjolras. You done goofed_, he thought shamefully.

"Where?" he asked innocently. _Oh this is almost too good_, she thought. _He's like a clueless little blond kitten. Lord have mercy on my soul, I'm a kitten torturer._

"RIGHT HERE!" She quickly grabbed the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed him in the face with it. She was laughing hysterically and he was too, after the somewhat girlish yelp he let out when she first attacked him.

"Eponine! Oh...COME HERE YOU!" She was scrambling to get off the bed and ran to the other side of the bed room when he caught her in his arms and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dumped her back on the bed, all the while making sure her head landed softly in his hand.

He then proceeded to tickle her. A great deal. There was much tickling going on. She was laughing so hard. And Enjolras almost felt bad. _Almost. _But then he thought,_ She started it though! And she's so adorable when she laughs. _The laughter was contagious and pretty soon, he was laughing just as hard as she was. He couldn't remember a time when he laughed this much or enjoyed himself to this extent. By the end of the episode, they were both covered in whipped cream and left panting on the bed with stomach aches and hiccups from all the laughter.

"That was fun, Ep." He told her as he mindlessly twirled her hair around his finger.

She couldn't take it. She was so attracted to this man, this god-like creature. How could she have not seen this before? _Oh, Pontmercy_, she thought, _I couldn't wait forever_. She took his head in her hands and kissed him for dear life. Oh, how she relished in the taste of his sweet lips, the smell of his musty clothing and the softness of his skin against hers.

She finally had to break for air. _Damn you, oxygen,_ she thought.

"Correction" he said, "_That_ was fun."

She just giggled and thought for a while. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon, people would be wondering where she was and the Amis would be missing their fearless leader.

"Enjolras, we can't stay here forever."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to go work for my lovely parents and don't you have something to do...OH RIGHT, a revolution to begin. Right, ordinary, every day business." She gave his nose a little kiss. "And, trust me, if we stayed in bed all day, I don't think Jesus would be very proud of us by the end of the day."

She winked at him and he knew exactly how she felt. It was growing increasingly more difficult for him to keep his hands off of her. She was just so beautiful from her eyes, to her hair, to her lips to her skin-

Her skin. The bruises. He had to find out who was doing that to his angel before she left his apartment because the situation looked dangerous.

"Eponine. Dear god, you're right." He had to tell her. _Do it Enjolras, this is for her safety_, he told himself.

"Love?"_ I can do this._

"Yes?" She looked at him with those seemingly endless pools of beautiful brown and, oh, how he hated to make her even the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he had to. _Here goes_, he thought.

"This kind of started really fast and I know I'm not just taking advantage of you..." He waited as if asking her this and she nodded her head to affirm this and to allow him to continue. He did. "And I care for you a great deal and..."

"Enjolras, go ahead. Just tell me."

His eyes flitted to her arms. He took her hands and examined from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. They were even more covered now that he really looked at them. He began to tear up. She could see it.

"Enj, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head. She was right last night. It _was_ so bad.

"Who's doing this to you?" A tear fell down his face and she couldn't bear the sight of him crying. Apollo? The Marble Man? Crying? No, Enjolras was strong. So if this made him cry, he must care a lot about her. It made her warm inside to know this. But then suddenly she felt a pang of guilt and began to tremble. She hated to have him fret over her.

"Enj, don't worry about it. It's okay." she said as she wiped his tears away.

But they started again as he choked out a sob. "No, no it's not. _This_" he lifted her arm slightly in his warm hands "is not okay. Who's doing this, 'Ponine?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, Enjolras."

"But, 'Ponine...look at you." She did. She didn't enjoy the bruises. But what could he do? Nothing. So why trouble him about it?

"Now, look at me." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes and found hers' to be tearing up while he was doing the same. "I am going to fix this for you. But, love, you have to tell me what's happening."

"You...but..."

"Eponine." He gave her a small kiss. She felt his tears brush her cheek. "Please. Let me help you."

"My parents...they beat me when I don't bring home enough money." She was quavering on her last words and finally broke into a sob. He caught her in his arms and rubbed her back while she cried for what seemed like hours.

"They-they just...make me d-do awful things to earn it...and I can't-can't steal from poor innocent people, so I try to earn the m-money with small odd jobs, but it's never enough. Never! It's n-never ever enough! I'll never be enough."

He moved her to look at him and caressed her tear-soaked face. "Hey, stop. Shhh, you're enough. You've always been enough. Gosh, Eponine, ever since the first moment I met you, I've admired your strong will and your courage and your knowledge and your genuineness. I can't think of anyone on this earth that is more 'enough' than you, love."

She smiled a bit. "Thank you."

They lay silently for a while. "I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she said honestly and then kissed him whole-heartedly with everything she had.

"But, love, you can't go back there."

"Home?" As much as she wanted to lay in his arms forever, she couldn't leave Gavroche and Azelma.

"Back to your parents."

"Well where do you suppose I go, M'sieur?" She managed a smile and he loved her even more.

"I've got a few ideas." He turned her over on the bed and kissed her. It was quite forceful, him moving his kisses along her jaw line and down to her bare collarbone, causing her to let out a soft moan. He was just barely starting to suckle her skin when she caught his lips with hers again and began to kiss him passionately and nibble his sweet lips a bit.

"Mmm, but, Enj" He let her stop the kiss so she could continue, "I have my little brother and sister. What am I to do with them? They can't stay with my parents, they'll turn into me." He looked down at her bruises and kissed her hand. "They're so young, I can't just leave them."

"What do you say they stay with mon ami, Courfeyrac? He loves them and you know he'd do absolutely anything for them. Eponine, just say yes. I've got to get you, all of you, out of there. It's not going to turn out well for you if I don't."

He looked once more at her arms. The bruises were literally everywhere. He picked one up and kissed, ever so softly, each bruise. He did the same with the other arm. He then kissed her forehead.

"There."

"What?"

"For new beginnings."

"I'll drink to that."

His blue eyes took on a joking glisten. "But, love, it's only 1:30 in the afternoon. Can't it wait for tonight?"

"Mmmm, haha alright. If it must." She let him help her out of bed and he lent her a pair tan capris which she would wear under one of his red shirts after she had taken a quick shower. _She's so beautiful_, he thought to himself.

_Oh goodness, am I rushing things?_ He worried. She was so perfect and he definitely did not deserve anything close to what his Eponine was. His Eponine. Yes, that's what she was, but how did it happen so fast? How did he, out of all people, end up with someone like her? He was contemplating the topic when she walked out of his bathroom to the bedroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel, and her little body covered minimally. He was captivated and thought it was inhumanly possible to turn away from the goddess striding about his room.

"Just came in to grab the clothes." She said innocently.

"Oh-um, you're fine. Please, by all means, come in." He smirked.

She just rolled her eyes and took the clothes towards the bathroom.

"One day, Apollo, you just wait."

"Not today? Not now?" He purred as he walked towards her, wrapping her in his arms, taking in as much of her as he could.

His hands began to fondle the towel wrapped around her. She wanted it so badly, but she knew that there were important things to be done today. It had to wait.

"Mmm, Enj, no. I'm sorry, but we have things to do today!"

"We have things to do today!" He mocked her.

She just rolled her eyes, gave him a kiss, and went in to change. When she came out, she looked adorable in Enjolras's loose clothing. The capris almost reached her ankles and her skinny little waist was invisible underneath the shirt and you wouldn't be able to tell she had much of an upper body if it weren't for her marvelous brea- _Enj, control_. The point is, she was swimming in them and it made his heart melt.

"Alright, stop staring and let's go." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment.

_Look at my girl, being all assertive. _He chuckled to himself. How he loved her for that. How he loved her for everything. That was _his_ Eponine. _And soon we're going to make sweet love._


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the Cafe Musain, all of Les Amis were assembled and ablaze with conversation, that not surprisingly turned a bit more revolution-related when Enjolras strolled through the door, Eponine latched onto his hand. He was holding on to her for her dear life, as was she, because he feared that her parents or that bastard, Montparnasse, would show up.

"I am agog, i am aghast, is Enjolras in love at last? I've never seen him with 'Ponine! You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!" Grantaire drunkenly commented on the two as they stood in the middle of the café, Enjolras readying his speech. Eponine laughed at her best friend, always the cynic, however somehow the drinking perversely evened him out. _That's Grantaire for you, _she thought with a smile and a squeeze of Enjolras's hand. He looked at his brunette beauty and thought of how she looked wrapped in that towel earlier. He knew where he wanted to be tonight. And it wasn't in a room full of sweaty, opinionated Amis.

"Grantaire." Enjolras gave him a look until he sat down. He went right back to whatever was in his bottle. Figures. "Thank you. And yes, everyone, I have an announcement. The meeting for tonight is cancelled."

"So I can make sweet love to my Eponine!" Grantaire called from his corner.

"Oh yeah, what's happening there, 'Jolras?" Courfeyrac yelled at him.

The rest of the Amis joined in the pestering of their poor marble man until both Enjolras and Eponine were flushing pink like love-crazed idiots. But who was to say they weren't?

"Yes, we are together now, Courf." He turned to her and went slightly quieter as to make this part not less heard to the Amis, but more personal for his 'Ponine. "And I love her."

She hugged him and they broke their embrace with a kiss as the Amis were whooping, hollering, laughing and toasting to their future.

"And will our 'Ponine be living with you now, Enjolras?" Marius asked, with a serious tint to his face that none of the other Amis possessed. Perhaps a brotherly motive. Combeferre was next to him, looking a tad bit uneasy as well, but not nearly as much as Marius.

Enjolras looked at her as if to ask her if she still wanted to and if he could tell the rest of them. She quickly nodded her head, affirming his unvoiced question. They both secretly adored how they were learning to communicate with each other with mere eye contact or gentle touches.

"Yes, Marius."

"I KNEW IT! ENJOLRAS AND EPONINE ARE GOING TO MAKE SWEET LOVE EVERY NIGHT!" Grantaire announced to the Amis.

They all chuckled and Courf began to chant "ENJONINE! ENJONINE! MAKING BABIES! ENJONINE! ENJONINE! MAKING BABIES!"

Soon, they were all in on it, except for Marius and of course "Enjonine."

"Anyway, thank you...for your time and...attention..and I'll see you all for the rescheduled meeting on Saturday." Enjolras took Eponine by the hand and led her quickly to the door, when Gavroche and Azelma came running in.

"Enjolras, wait. We have to talk to Courfeyrac about them!" He could see the concern and fear in her eyes.

"Right, love. Sorry, I just got kind of caught up in...whatever that just was."

"Aww, Enj." She whispered in his ear. "Do you not want to make sweet love tonight?"

"No! I do, I do! I-"

"Haha okay..but we have to do this first."

"Right. Come, love."

He took her hand and led her over to where Courfeyrac was joking around with Grantaire, with Jehan looking on with amusement.

"Hi Courf." She smiled.

"Hey Courf." Enjolras smiled too, less though.

"COURF!" Azelma yelled as she jumped into his arms.

It was no sooner than she had accomplished her friendly greeting to the lady-lover Courfeyrac that Combeferre walked his handsome, yet stoic, butt over to her and tore her from his arms into a tight embrace. Courf was indignant, but had a level of respect that allowed him to give them some space. "'Zelma. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks 'Ferre."

"Want to go watch a movie at my place now that this revolution barricade bull shit is postponed?"

"Sure, that'd be lovely." She replied with just a faint blush. Eponine was listening. She'd get back to them in a second. She turned to Enjolras, standing ready to defend and protect her. How she loved him. She felt so safe with him. Him just being there made her feel secure. She'd never had that until now and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Listen, Courf." Enjolras began, putting an arm around her waist. She wanted to tear his shirt off then and there._Control, Eponine_, she told herself. _Later. _"I'm going to tell it to you straight."

"ENJOLRAS IS STRAIGHT!?" Grantaire shouted, overhearing the situation.

Enjolras just shot him a look and continued. " 'Ponine, Azelma and Gavroche need to get out of their house, away from their parents. I'm having 'Ponine stay with me, but I was wondering if you could take Gavroche and Azelma?"

"Of course, I'd love to! Did you hear that 'Roche? PARTAY!"

"Everyday!" Gavroche cheered and went to set up his room at Courfeyrac's.

"'Zelma? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Eponine took her sister's hand and led her to a secluded table away from the guys.

"What is it 'Ponine?" Azelma asked, with just a hint of guilt in her innocent eyes.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I can see it in your eyes. You're falling for Combeferre." she said smugly.

"Am not." she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Are too."

"How do you suppose that?"

"'Sure, that'd be lovely. I'd love to see a movie with you!'" she playfully imitated her love-struck little sister.

"Well..."

"It's adorable, 'Zelma! It really is. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Alright. You know that Courfeyrac lives in the apartment right across from Combeferre. I don't mind you two hanging out and being in love, but don't let things go too far, okay? You're still my baby sister and you're only 16. I want you to wait until you're at least 18. Alright?"

"But you and Enjolras are gonna do it..."

"'Zelma, that's not the point..."

"Fine. I promise."

"Good. And just remember. I can find out anything I want from anyone I want. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Alright. Now have fun tonight. I'm going to tell Courf, but your curfew is 12, and 'Roche's is 10. Look out for him as much as you can, but I'm pretty sure Courf will take good care of him. They're practically brothers." Eponine said with a laugh.

"Thanks, 'Ponine." It was genuine.

"For what?"

Azelma got up and hugged her tight. "Being the best sister ever."

Eponine smiled at her as she walked over to Combeferre and they began laughing. She'd have to have a talk with him later. But now...Eponine knew what she wanted to do now. And it only involved one man. And it wasn't Combeferre.

"Alright then, thank you Courf." Eponine came over to see Enjolras shaking his hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, his eyes hopeful, like a child longing for ice cream.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled up at him and met his with a quick kiss before he grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her out of the Musain.

"Well. Enjolras is getting laid tonight. How do you feel about that men?" Grantaire said to the room. Thankfully, Courf and Gavroche had been outside.

"Our fearless leader, made of stone. Who would have thought he'd give in to such temptation?" Bossuet remarked.

"Well, I guess it runs in the family." Combeferre said as he looked at Azelma. She giggled, slapped him, then blushed. She was excited for tonight. A little miffed about Eponine's promise, but was willing to make the best of it. _Two more years_, she repeated to herself as she leaned her head on Combeferre's shoulder. It was nice. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for her and her siblings. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enjolras!" Eponine exclaimed as he held her up against the wall outside of their apartment. "Go inside!" She started laughing hysterically as a group of older women walked by when the two were passionately kissing.

"Oh, you don't think they were enjoying that?"

She just rolled her eyes and leaned in for what she hoped to be one quick and final kiss before they went inside.

He began to bite her lip, but she hopped out of his arms and ran into the apartment and into his bedroom, with him quick on her heels.

" 'Jolras!" She squealed as he picked her up bridal style and swung her around. They were both laughing at what had just happened, which just added to the frenzy that filled the air.

The need to touch him, to feel him became unbearable. So she tore his shirt off in one swift motion and let her hands explore every inch of his toned, muscular chest and back.

He needed her so much closer, so much closer. He couldn't understand how to get her any closer to him without completely devouring her.

So he did.

The kisses were warm and full and she began to sweat as he constantly caressed the back of her neck with his lips. He felt her warm up, so he pulled her shirt off for her. "Thank you." she sighed in relief.

He gripped her face and kissed her hard in what she was assuming was a silent "you're welcome."

The sudden rush of air she felt was calming, so she let herself fall onto the bed, with him following suit. Before she knew it, the amount of searching and wandering they were doing led to both of them being covered only with their under garments. She mouthed the word "protection" to him and he slowly nodded to her. _This is it,_ she thought.

_This is it_, he thought. He eased her out of her brassière and felt just how wonderful her two lovely breasts were and she let out a slight moan as he sent his kisses to that exact spot.

Before they knew it, the kisses got faster, more intense and they had both helped each other out of their underwear until they were completely bare. She held onto him for dear life and prayed to God to forgive them for what they were about to do. She then thought, _Why should I ask forgiveness? I love this man with everything I have. No sin in love._

And how they did love that night. With both of them feeling and neither of them thinking.

Then, Enjolras rolled her over, closed his eyes and loved her with all he was, is and ever will be. He sighed and lost touch with the world around him. He wasn't drunk, just drowning in her. At that moment, nothing came before his Eponine. Not even the French Revolution.

_Especially not that_, he thought.

When it was over, both of them satisfied, they lay in each other's arms, soaking in the warmth of each other. After about an hour, Eponine rolled over to face him.

"Enjolras." she sighed as her finger traced from his shoulder to his jaw line, gently outlining his chiseled features.

He looked at her through his blue eyes that killed her with every glance.

"Enjolras, I love you."

"Eponine, I will love you forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I will love you forever. I'll never stop."

"Good." She said as she fell asleep, wrapped tightly in his arms.

And he swore that he could almost see her smiling through the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Montparnasse. Let go. Stop. Stop! Please, please stop!" She woke up crying and he was rocking her in his arms as she sobbed and held onto him. _I'm going to kill this asshole,_ he vowed.

" 'Ponine, baby, shh. It's okay, I'm here, he won't hurt you, shh, it's alright." She heaved heart-wrenching sobs for at least another five minutes before she began to quiet, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. When she finally came to her senses, she looked up at him with horror in her brown eyes.

"Oh no. We just made blissful love last night and here I am ruining it. Gosh, I feel so stupid." she said as she scooted away from him, when all she wanted was to be back in his embrace.

She didn't have to wait long at all, because as soon as her doubts hit, he was there. "No, Eponine, stop. I'm always going to be here for you. Relationships aren't entirely about sex. We have to listen to each other and help each other through. I'm here for you, like I know you'd be for me, if I needed it. I'd be here even if you didn't want me there, Ms. 'Ponine." He kissed her nose and she smiled for a bit.

"There now, that's my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Of course you're my girl." He smiled and kissed her for a bit, long and slow and moist.

"But..." he said slowly bringing his lips away. "Sex is a lovely part of relationships, and you do it oh so well, my dear." He growled at her and stuck his hands through her messy brown hair and continued to kiss her, this time however with more force.

That had her laughing. _Aww my kitten is growling_, she mused. And the fact that he was kissing her so hard while she was half laughing-half kissing him back made her burst into a full belly laugh. He was desperately trying to keep her kissing him but her adorable laugh broke his husky man power demeanor and they were both laughing like sleep-deprived children. Which they were.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Let's get down to Courfeyrac's to check on the children."

"Eponine." He looked at her seriously.

"When can we have children?"

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that before. Where was she going to get the money for children?

"Never mind, sorry." He looked down sheepishly.

"No, sweetheart, I'd love to, but I can not financially support a child right now."

"Oh, I understand." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'VE GOT PLENTY OF MONEY! She won't take it_, he thought. Even if they did raise the child together, she would feel responsible for providing for her. _Her._ He wanted a little baby girl. Where this was coming from, he had no clue. But he sure did like it.

Then it struck him. Marry Eponine. Who cares if they've only been together a few days. He'd wait a few weeks of course to propose, but hell. Who was stopping them from being in love? No one! And where had this thought been before!? He felt rejuvenated. If they were married, she'd have no other choice than to let Enjolras take care of her completely and help her raise the beautiful little girl they were going to create. _And what fun it would be in doing so_, he thought with a grin.

"What are you smirking at?" she teased as she joined his hand with hers.

"I had an idea."

"Oh? And will you be sharing?"

"Soon enough." he promised as he kissed her sweet little button nose.

She got up real close to his face and stared at him with a mischievous grin, her tongue licking her lips as she said "Well, if it's anything like last night, I'd like it right now please."

"Oh?" _YES YES YES. Wait no. I got stuff to do, _he thought with disdain.

She just laughed and got ready to leave. He did too, with a sparkle in his eyes as he watched his beautiful girlfriend...girlfriend...yes, girlfriend, dance around his apartment and hum a pretty little tune as she readied herself.

"That's pretty." He stepped around the corner of the bathroom as she was applying the finishing touches to her makeup, which Enjolras thought was pointless, but accepted her cute little habits.

"My make up? Oh thank you, it's just cheap drugstore stuff though," She laughed and he did too. He came up to her and put his arms around her from behind and looked at them both in the mirror.

"No, your song."

"Oh. Um. Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, well.."

"'Ponine?" his hand was rubbing her abused arms lovingly.

Her heart ached with both desire and guilt. She loved when he called her that, had begun to crave it. But she could not shake the feeling of shame that came when he noticed her absent mindedly humming the song that so often she hummed in her life prior to their love. Love. Psh. What the hell happened? They'd been together for like 3 days, how were they in love? _OH I KNOW, PICK ME!, _her heart screamed at her subconsciously. _Yes?, _her mind answered. _YOU ARE SOUL MATES. _And, looking at the way he smiled while holding her like that, the image of them, what they were and could be, reflecting into the deepest parts of her being, told her exactly that. She would tell him. Because she trusts him. Because she loves him.

"It's a song I've sung ever since...ever since..." a tear slipped from her eyes and shivers racked her slight frame and he rubbed her arms faster, yet with just enough gentleness to comfort her.

"Since?" He caught the tear.

"Since I met Marius. And since I fell in love with him."

He saw it coming. He knew she was terribly, hopelessly in love with Marius for so long and the memories probably caused her great pain. He couldn't expect her just to drop all thoughts of Pontmercy just because they had an affair. And were in love. He giggled internally and a smile played on his face that was utterly out-of-place given the circumstances.

"Enjolras!" She turned with his arms still wrapped around her protectively and gave him a look that said "Honestly, what the hell? I'm all emotional and you're smirking!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so..." he leaned down to kiss her collarbone and she shivered as his lips brushed ever so lightly the bare skin there. "..in love with you.." he exhaled. "I can't imagine how you would even think I'd be mad or even fret slightly over this! I understand what you went through and what you're healing from. If that song is a memory and it helps you in whatever way, by all means, do sing it. Your voice is lovely, no matter what you sing, anyhow."

She smiled up at him as her tear-filled eyes turned from sorrow to brimming with joy. "Thank you." She wrapped him in a hug so tight, he thought he'd never get out of her grasp.

But then again, who'd want to?


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of contentment and utter bliss for Enjolras and Eponine. Enjolras was learning to open up to her and she was having fewer nightmares as each night spent in his arms passed. The day was approaching for Enjolras to finally ask her the question.

"Hey, Eponine!", he called to her from his room in a sing-songy way.

"Hey, Enjolras!", she mimicked from the kitchen as she cooked dinner. She was not letting him in the kitchen again. "Stick to your revolution" she would say when he tried to assist her.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" he asked as he made his way into the kitchen of his apartment.

"I don't know. It will probably cost you.", she smirked as he walked up to her while she was sauteing vegetables.

"I figured. That's why I'm prepared to pay in advance."

"Oh? I like that about a..." He stopped her mid sentence and began to kiss her passionately, making her drop her wooden spoon. "Oh..." she gasped as he picked her up and set her on the counter, deepening their kiss. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, her fingers gently playing with his curly blond locks. He breathed in her scent and sighed, leaning into her.

"Enjolras..."

"Mhm?" he said from his stupor.

"You needed something?"

"What...oh, uh, yes."

She raised an eyebrow as she waited for his request.

"Um, I know we had plans tonight to...you know.."

"Oh Enjolras..."

"I just.. I'm so sorry Eponine, but the guys need me at the meeting tonight."

"That's the third one this week! I mean, what is going on, Enjolras? Is something the matter? Tell me! Why can't I come?"

"Hey, baby, calm down." He rubbed her back and she loosened a bit and cursed herself for being such a slave to this man.

"Okay, you've calmed me. But, please. Just be honest with me. Tell me what is going on. Don't I deserve to know?"

"You do, but..I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Not now."

"Not ever, I'm assuming." she crossed her arms and slid off the counter, resuming her cooking with a bit of a pout.

"Hey, let's see that pretty smile."

She flashed him a sarcastic smile. He was not going to get out of this easily.

"..'Ponine, please don't be upset. I promise I will tell you as soon as I can."

"You could tell me now, I mean-"

"Eponine." He cut her off with a stern glance she had never seen directed towards her. And he used her full name. She was not liking this. "No. I can't."

"Well fine. So much for being honest with each other."

He just stared at her, heart aching, but mind set on keeping the matter a secret. But he looked at her again. She didn't deserve this. But he couldn't tell her. She wasn't emotionally prepared, he knew that for certain. He would guard her heart, even if it meant making her angry.

"I'm sorry, 'Ponine." He said with his familiar gentleness and as he turned her around for a kiss, she almost wanted to return it, but thought of her pride. He was not off the hook just because he had the charm of 5,000 knights put together. She turned away from him.

"Dinner will be here when you get back." He looked at her with pleading, angelic blue eyes. _No, be strong_, she told herself. "I may or may not be."

And so he left, with tears in his eyes.

And once he did, she broke down and cried on the kitchen floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Grantaire.." Enjolras eyed the drunk. He was sober. This was new. "You okay, buddy?"

"Wonderful!" His eyes were bright and clear. If Enjolras hadn't just had that fight with Eponine, he may have laughed and asked about his new state of being, but instead only managed a slight grin. Grantaire looked at the broken man. "Geez, you're in a bad way, ain't ya?"

"I..I.." He collapsed in a chair beside Grantaire, tears streaming from his eyes.

"There, now. The Marble Man doesn't cry, everyone knows that." He patted the blond man's back lovingly as Enjolras let out a few sobs. Grantaire had never imagined he'd see such a sight. _Must have been our 'Ponine_, he thought. _That girl's a handful_. They'd always been best friends. Grantaire loved Eponine and she loved him. He was like the older brother she never had. An often very drunk older brother, but an older brother all the same.

"What's our Eponine done?" he asked.

"How..how did you know?" Enjolras was clearly trying to pull himself together. The Amis were paying attention to their own antics and conversations, but they'd soon glance over. Enjolras might have been able to break down in front of Grantaire, but only him. Because the cynic wouldn't judge him. They were so different, but when it came down to it, they knew they were both weak.

"Because, _mon ami_, I know everything."

Enjolras chuckled a bit.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not entirely. But I will. We were going to.. you know.. do stuff tonight and-"

"OOOOHH GO ENJ-"

He shot him a look, which was enough to shut the brunette up. He continued.

"...then I got the message of our meeting tonight and I knew I had to be here, for Marius, but how could I tell her about this?"

"Did you?"

"No! That's why she's angry. I have a feeling if I had let her come, she wouldn't be upset, but.."

"You think she can't handle it."

"I know she can't handle it. For God's sake, Grantaire, she wakes up every night screaming her lungs out and falls asleep with tears in her eyes. She's too fragile, I have to protect-"

"Enjolras. I've known Eponine for a long time and she may be fragile, but she is also very strong. She endures. She'll waver a bit, but she can withstand most anything. I mean take a look at her life: she's got shit parents, a drunk for a best friend, two siblings to look out for, a man who was too much of an idiot to love her when she loved him, an asshole stalker her parents try to sell her to, she's dirt poor, and before meeting you, her last resorts were to become a prostitute. But she didn't do that. You know why? Because she is strong. She had enough pride. Now, I know this is hard for you, but after tonight's meeting, I want you to tell her what's going on. Because if you don't, I will."

"If she's even there tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"She said she may not be there when I get back."

Grantaire laughed. "Well, I can tell you this, my friend: If she goes anywhere, it'll be my place. So don't worry. I'll tell her if she's not home."

Home. His place was her home now._ Oh gosh_, he thought. _Not for long if she leaves. _He couldn't bear this pain anymore. _Let's get this over with._

"Thank you, Grantaire." He hugged the man and let go with a smile. Grantaire smiled back.

"Of course, _mon ami._"

"EVERYONE." Enjolras addressed the Amis and they all stopped their conversations. They knew better than to interrupt their leader. Especially under these circumstances. "We need to figure out where Montparnasse is hiding Marius. Now."

Cosette was sitting between Azelma and Jehan as they both stroked her hair and squeezed her hands lovingly as a tear fell down her face.

"Yes, it needs to be soon because-" He was cut off when Gavroche pulled on his leg and handed him a note, looking winded and afraid. "Gavroche? Are you alright?" he said before opening the note. The little boy nodded quickly and silently, urging him to hurry and open the note. He read it. It was from Montparnasse. If he wanted to see Marius alive in two days, he would have to bring him Eponine. His eyes filled with dread and his voice was caught in his throat.

"-because not only is Marius in danger...now so is..is..oh god..Epo..Ep.." Tears filled his eyes and he could not go on.

Cosette buried her face into Jehan's chest and sobbed as Enjolras did the same with Grantaire.

"Alright Enjolras, don't worry." Combeferre spoke up, holding Azelma's hand who was quivering with tears streaming down her face. Gavroche, who was clinging to Courfeyrac's leg, was no better off than Azelma. Their sister was being threatened by that awful man. Again. "We'll take care of the plans to fix this. We'll figure something out. Right now, you need to get home to Eponine. Fast. She should not be left alone."

He hadn't even though about that. She was there. Alone. Vulnerable. He raced out the door with a hurried "Thank you" to Combeferre and ran to his apartment, dodging women who yelled things at him like "Calm yourself, laddie!"

He simply did not have time for their shenanigans.

He practically flew up the stairs and flung open the door. "Eponine!" Nothing. "Eponine, I know you're upset, but please let me know if you're here! EPONINE!" He checked the living room and the kitchen. Nothing. Then he checked their bedroom. Nothing. The door to the bathroom attached to their room was closed and so he knocked a few times before he decided to just go in.

There she was. Safe. Lounging in a bubble bath. Crying.

"Oh dear god, Eponine." He didn't care if she was wet and covered in suds. He didn't care if she was naked. He didn't care that they were fighting. He sank to his knees in front of the bath tub and hugged her as tightly as he could to him. She was in too much of a weakened state to fight him off, even if she was still a little angry. She craved him more than anything in the world.

"Enjolras." She looked through tear-filled eyes at his that mirrored hers.

"Hm?" he murmured as he played with her wet hair.

"We cry a lot."

At that he laughed, despite everything.

"That we do, love. That we do."

She laughed too.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Me too." she said.

They hugged for a while. "Hey." she said. "You weren't gone as long as I expected. What happened?"

"You deserve the truth. I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I have to tell you now though. Because.."

"Because.." she twirled a golden curl around her finger and gazed at him.

"Because you're also in danger."

"Also? Who else is in danger?"

_That's Eponine_, he marveled. _Always putting others before herself._

"Eponine, darling.." How was he supposed to tell her that the man she had loved for so long was being held hostage by a bastard who would only give him up if she gave herself over to him?

"Enjolras.. please tell me."

"Montparnasse has Marius." Her face was stricken with horror. His heart broke a little.

"No. No, no, no...this isn't happening.."

He held her close. "And.."

She looked up at him with her brown eyes that were fogged over with fear and despair. It killed him to tell her this.

He looked away. He couldn't meet those eyes. Those eyes that were begging for him to do something. Begging for hope.

"And.. he wants you. He won't give up Marius until he has you.."

She wasn't in shock. She knew Montparnasse had it out for her. She just never thought he was smart enough to use Marius to get to her.

"Enjolras, thank you." She stood up out of the tub as he handed her a towel which she wrapped around her body. Tonight wasn't going to be one of _those_ nights. She smiled a small, appreciative smile and in her eyes he knew she was thanking him for understanding that she couldn't emotionally handle going that far tonight.

"For what?"

"For telling me. Because now I know how to fix this." She gave his hand a squeeze and walked into their room to put on a nightgown. Once she had, Enjolras sat down on the bed and opened his arms to her. She grinned and sat on his lap as he wrapped her in his arms.

He loved the smell of her, fresh from her bubble bath, her hair still wet and smelling like... his shampoo.

"Are you using my shampoo?"

"Maybe.."

He just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It smells good.."

"I know."

"Alright, well we should get some sleep. I've got stuff to do tomorrow and I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for Gavroche and Azelma. Just to be sure."

"Why?"

"I'm going downtown.. I may be there for a while.."

"Downtown? That's a dangerous area. I'll go with you. Why are we going there?"

"_I'm_ going there because this Marius bullshit is ridiculous and I'm going to fix it."

"But, Eponine, Montparnasse is dangerous and he.. he wants.. you.. you know.."

"Naked on a bed?"

He shivered. _Mine_, he automatically thought and his grip around her tightened.

"Relax. He's just upset because no one wants his ugly ass. I'll give him what he wants and he'll leave us all alone."

"'Ponine!"

"What? Do you see any other option here?"

"Yes! I'll kill the bastard!"

"And if you come there armed, what do you think he'll do to a certain Pontmercy? That's right. He'll have his head delivered to the Musain on a silver plate."

Enjolras looked defeated. "Well, he won't leave you alone if you let it happen once.."

"I'll do it once, we'll get Marius back and, if he asks again, I know a certain someone who could take care of it."

"Who?"

"You, I would hope so." she laughed. How was she laughing? Didn't she know what was at stake here?

"I.. guess this will work.. just.. just do something for me."

"Anything."

"Try.. try not to enjoy it.."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to worry about that. I've already had the best."

"And you'll always have it because my girl deserves nothing less."

He kissed her softly. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

When he woke up and she wasn't in his arms, he panicked. _Where is she?, _he worried. He usually got up first.

"Love?"

"Not now!"

_Phew. _He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Everything alright in there?"

He heard a little cry escape from her and his blood pumped faster. "Eponine? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" she screamed.

"'Ponine, I'm coming in there." He opened the door and nearly fell to the ground.

There she was. Lying on the ground, shivering and sweating, her arms bleeding, a knife in one hand and a note with his name on it in the other.

"Oh my gosh. 'Ponine." he said as he sank to the ground and eased the knife out of her hand as he took her in his arms. She was sobbing and he carried her to their bed and laid her down, tucking her in cautiously and tending to the cuts she put on her already bruised arms. He then went to collect the knife and the note that were left in the bathroom. He took the knife to the kitchen, but slipped the note into his pocket. He then went to sit beside her on the bed.

"You can't leave me." he picked up her hand and kissed it and held on for dear life.

She smiled sadly. "I don't want to. But I don't want to go with Montparnasse. I thought I was strong enough for this, but I'm not. I just cause trouble, don't you get it!? Marius wouldn't be in any of this mess if it weren't for me! If I die, Montparnasse goes away."

"No, listen to me. If you die, Montparnasse goes after Azelma. Did you think of that? Is that what you want for your sister?"

"She has Combeferre."

"And you have me! 'Ponine.." his voice quavered, "..why? Why would you think this was the only way out?"

"It was. It is."

"No."

"Give me back my note then."

"It's mine."

"It is not." she gave him a hard glare.

"It has my name on it."

"Give it to me. Now."

"Alright. Under one condition. You promise to never make me have to read it, you understand? Because, by God, Eponine, I was going to burn it. I couldn't bear to read your suicide note."

"It was only a farewell."

No, he wasn't hearing this. He had no desire to read what was on that piece of paper.

"Stop, stop, stop. Please stop." He got up and threw the note on the fire. "There. This is done. Over. I'm going to see Montparnasse. Now. And you're to stay here. I'll send for Grantaire, he hasn't been very drunk lately so he should be able to manage with you and I'll check on the children before I leave because this is getting-"

"Enj..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For taking care of this. For taking care of me."

He knelt and kissed her forehead. She looked so small, so helpless. "Of course." he said softly. "It shouldn't have come to this point." He looked at the ground in shame.

"It's not your fault." she murmured. How she wanted to keep him safe. If only he hadn't burst in the door..

"Neither is it yours, my dear. None of this was your fault, my sweet, sweet girl."

"I know that. Now."

He looked at her and went to hug her trembling body and kiss her chapped lips one last time before setting out on his mission.

"You'll be alright." he assured her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know I'm safe as long as I have you."

"You'll always be safe, my love."_ Because you'll always have me,_ he thought.

He kissed her hand and walked to the door as she whispered, "My hero." and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it with a blush and whispered "My love." and in that moment they both knew that he was her hero. Not only for defending her, but also for loving her. For not letting her end her life that morning. And so Enjolras left feeling confident and ready to kick some Montparnasse ass.


	10. Chapter 10

He had just left the building and was walking down the street towards the Musain when he spotted his friend, sober as could be.

"Grantaire!"

The man smiled and waited up for Enjolras. They patted each other on the back and Enjolras caught a glimmer of.. something he couldn't quite place in Grantaire's eyes.

"I must say, _mon ami_, I am awfully proud of you for being clean for the past few days. What's gotten into you?"

Grantaire just chuckled. "Well, there comes a point in every man's life where he realizes what's important. And I think I'm really starting to figure that out, Enjolras."

Determination. Hope. That's what Enjolras saw in his bright eyes.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my friend. Very pleased."

They shared a smile and Enjolras held open the door for Grantaire as they both entered the Musain.

"We're here, you blubbering idiots, don't fret!" Grantaire loudly greeted the emotional lot of people in the café to try to lighten the mood.

"Ah yes, do not fear, you.. um.." Enjolras was stumped. He wanted to play along with Grantaire's joke and positive energy, but he couldn't be so.. goofy. So he leaned over to Grantaire and asked quietly "A synonym for blubbering idiots, please?"

"Wailing buffoons."

"Thank you." he patted him on the shoulder. "You wailing buffoons!"

"Not really helping, guys." Combeferre scolded the two. Azelma was perched on his lap, talking to Cosette who was seated beside Jehan, who was braiding her hair and meticulously arranging flowers into it.

"My apologies." Grantaire said for the both of them.

"Everyone, thank you for being here today. I assume you know what must be done." Enjolras started.

"Start a riot and take Marius back after we shoot Montparnasse?" Gavroche asked.

"If only it were that easy 'Roche." It pained him to know Gavroche was in such a heart-broken state for his sister. This is what he was fighting for. _Focus, Enjolras. _"No, we must be smarter than him. If he suspects we're coming in numbers or armed, he'll kill Marius. That's why he has him. And furthermore, I believe-"

Bang. A window shattered.

"What was that!?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Who fired?!"

"Someone has a gun!"

"Everyone stay calm!"

"Get down, get down!"

There was chaos. Then, from out of the darkness of the café, appeared a shadow, dragging a man with him.

"Bonjour, _mes amis_. How are we all today?" smirked the voice.

Enjolras was the first to notice him. "Save it, Montparnasse. Now let Marius go."

"Oh, of course. But, my dear Enjolras, I believe we had a deal. Hand over your little lady-love and all will be well. You can have your precious Pontmercy. Just give me the slut."

"Don't talk about Eponine that way." It was said simultaneously by everyone except for Montparnasse.

"Ah, well-loved. The slut must have made her way around, I see." he snickered. Enjolras gave him a hard glare. He didn't know what to do because him showing up here was DEFINITELY not part of the plan. He started to panic, remembering the state she was left in; suicidal and alone in his apartment. He had gone out to get Grantaire to care for her and to check in on Azelma and Gavroche, then make his way downtown to face Montparnasse. Who would've guessed he'd infiltrate their inner circle so soon after the threat was made to Eponine.

Little did he know, Eponine was right outside the window, watching the entire scene play out, gun in hand. She knew what she had to do. She had to help Enjolras. This was her problem, wasn't it?

Bang. Everyone turned towards the gunshot.

Before Montparnasse knew what was going on, he was on the floor, covered in blood and a trembling girl walked into the Musain.

She ran to give Marius a hug. "Thank you so much, Ep, I will never be able to repay you. I owe you my life."

"Oh Eponine! You saved him, you saved us all from ever having to endure a horrid fate tainted by this awful man! He's dead. Yes." Cosette was fretting as she grabbed Eponine's hands. "But, oh thank you Eponine! You truly are a brave girl and I am honored to call you my friend."

"Eponine, baby." Grantaire put an arm around her and she giggled. "Those target practice lessons paid off, didn't they sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear before she was swept into Enjolras's arms.

"You're free. I always knew you would be." He kissed her forehead and she sighed. "Oh and while I have you like this, with a dead man on the floor and all and-," he raised his voice and looked around, "-where everyone can hear me," He looked at her again and talked in a gentle tone, caressing the words just as lovingly as he was caressing her and continued. "I would like you to know that I love you with everything that I am, ever have been, and ever will be. You make me the happiest man in the world, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He began to tear up here and when he did, so did she. They both thought of this morning and how this moment may not have happened if he hadn't loved her enough to stop what she had in mind. She wiped his tears and he tried to wipe hers while he took her hand and got down on one knee. "But Eponine, if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel like I did, and always will, when you came, shining like a million little stars, into my life. So Eponine, my love, my beautiful, strong, smart, sexy, funny, charming, adorable-"

"Today." Grantaire coughed

Enjolras was too in love to be mad, so they both laughed. He pulled a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple stone with a simple band that said on the inside "Let my love live in you." She gasped. "'Ponine, I love you. Please, for the love of God and before Grantaire pees himself, will you marry me?"

"As soon as you come back in here with a huge plate of blueberry pancakes. And sleep, wow I am really tired. Killing people is hard work." Enjolras just shook his head and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Hard. They all cheered and the two of them laughed and sighed and accepted congratulations when all they wanted was sleep. Not sex. Just a sweet, blissful sleep in each other's arms, listening to their hearts beating, feeling the pulse of their well deserved and well-earned love.

She just looked at him with the energy she had left and then let her head fall onto his chest, where she fell asleep. _Just like that first night_, he reminisced with a content smile. He carried her home and to bed, where they both remained for quite a while. That strong little free bird and her hero, two little exhausted souls, a now united spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up to a note beside her on his pillow, where the imprint of his head was still faintly there, and smiled as she read it.

"'Ponine.

Come outside.

Please.

Love,

Enjolras."

She just smiled and shook her head as she pulled on a pair of slippers and a robe over her lingerie and walked towards the balcony of their apartment. She slid open the door and found him sitting down at the table with a pretty little breakfast that he had made just for her. There was a white lace table-cloth and two roses in a delicate glass vase. She was overcome with happiness for her newfound life and her loving fiancé. She loved calling him that.

"Morning, my lovely fiancée." he greeted he with a cheeky grin that she couldn't help but giggle at.

''Morning to you, my lovely fiancé." she said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"What's all this for?" she asked as she took her seat.

He gave her a playful look of disbelief. "Well. I am just shocked. Appalled. There must be something special going on for me to make you your favorite breakfast?"

She tossed her head back and laughed her little musical laugh that made Enjolras's heart flutter. "Well, judging on the fact that we are having blueberry pancakes AND bacon, yes there must be something going on."

"Oh, well I don't know...maybe it could be our engagement...But hey you know. I could be SO off, it's not like that's important or anything."

"Not important? Hmm?"

"Guess not." he pouted and looked away.

By this point she was laughing hysterically. Once she calmed down, there was Enjolras. Still staring at the park below them. Still pouting. Eponine sighed seductively and stroked her left hand across his arm and up to his face.

"Enj..."

He couldn't resist her when she started THAT up. "Yes?"

"You know that our engagement is by far the single most important thing to happen to me yet..." she said as she slid her foot up and down his leg under the table. "...and I'd hate to have you believe that I think otherwise so..." she pulled his shirt and brought him eye level with her across the table "..I believe I have a way to remedy this false accusation of yours." She smiled a bit and he just shook his head and started to protest "Ep, it's really early and we can do-" She cut him off and attacked his face with her lips. She got up out of her chair and pulled him with her to the edge of the balcony. They were kissing with such a fervor and their tongues could hardly keep up with their demands. Eponine grabbed his shirt and it came off with ease and Enjolras untied the front of her robe and it, too, easily fell to the ground. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed her with as much force as she was with his face and hair. With Eponine in her lingerie, Enjolras shirtless and a small public park below their apartment, things were destined to take a turn for the awkward.

"Enjolras! Hey buddy! Can I come up and join you two?" Grantaire called up to them from behind his easel.

Eponine laughed and hid her face in Enjolras's chest as he too started to laugh, but indignantly. He tried to cover her with his body and shield her from Grantaire's eager eyes. _He is such a child, _Enjolras thought for what wouldn't be the last time today. "Grantaire. What are you doing here?"

"Hey man. This is a public park. You two need to get a room."

"We were having a nice breakfast, thank you very much." Eponine chirped from behind Enjolras.

"Ah yes, very romantic and you actually _can_ thank me in just a few moments." Grantaire started adding what looked to be the finishing touches to something he was working on. "There." he said as he gave his paint brush a twirl and a flourish. "A masterpiece, if I do say so myself. An engagement gift. If you'll receive me into your humble abode."

"Grantaire. Don't push it." Enjolras gave him a stern glance.

"Lighten up, honey." Eponine kissed his shoulder and he grinned.

"Okay." he said turning to take her in his arms. "I'll let him up. But only if you cover..." he stroked a hand down the length of her body, "...this up. Because no one gets to see this except for me." He smiled down at her and she began kissing him. Slow and gentle at first, but with increasing intensity.

"Excuse me. So I'll just be up in a second..." Grantaire said.

Enjolras let one of his hands drop from her waist to give him a thumbs up and Grantaire laughed. He packed up his art supplies and carefully brought the canvas with his latest work freshly done up to their apartment. He knocked on the door probably a little louder and longer than necessary and it showed on Enjolras's face when he reluctantly opened the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Why thank you." Grantaire said, mimicking Enjolras's less than amused tone.

"I sound nothing like that." Enjolras spat out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Grantaire took a seat on Enjolras's chair in the living room, which he knew would piss him off further. Eponine came out, dressed, and sat on the couch next to the chair Grantaire occupied.

She put a hand on Grantaire's arm and said "No, Grantaire, he's right."

"Thank you." Enjolras said with a smug glance toward his friend.

"Yes, he sounds more like this. 'Revolution, oh, oh how you arouse my senses, oh France, PARIS OH YEAH!'" Eponine remarked as she began laughing uncontrollably with Grantaire doing the same as they leaned on each other for support.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, huffed, and walked out onto the balcony. He began to clear up their breakfast table. He opened up the door and dumped the dishes in the sink for later, put the table cloth in the laundry hamper and set the vase with the roses on their dining room table. Eponine walked up behind him and put her arm around him. It gave him a fright and he jumped at her touch, so she held him tighter and kissed his face that smiled reluctantly when he saw her. Grantaire had picked up a newspaper and was pretending to read it as he snooped on them from the living room.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay."

"At least you're cute."

"Am I?" His question was sincere.

"Enjolras! You're beautiful, how.. why.. I can't believe, that in all aspects of yourself, your looks are something you worry about? Sweetheart, you... you are fabulously wonderfully gorgeous and perfect inside and out."

"Thanks." he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey." She messed with his curly blonde hair.

"Hey." He did the same with her chocolate hair.

"I love you."

He kissed her and once they got going...

"I guess I'll just leave this here then..." Grantaire said as he set his canvas down on the table and started scooting out of the room.

"No, no! Grantaire! We're sorry! Come back!" Eponine called to him.

"If you insist." he said wistfully as he strolled back into the dining room. He picked up his painting to show the lovers. It depicted their breakfast scene from that morning and was absolutely picturesque. "I am honored to bestow this painting upon my two most beloved friends in the entire world, who have now become friends, lovers, and inseparable partners until death do them part-"

"Grantaire. We're not getting married quite yet, hon." Eponine said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Right. Sorry." They all laughed. "Here it is, guys. Enjoy. I'm so happy that you guys are together. You both deserve the best and I'm glad you've found it in each other."

"I...I...I don't what to say. Grantaire. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Eponine was tearful and Grantaire hugged her and wiped away her tears. He then looked at Enjolras and offered his hand for a handshake. Enjolras took it, but to Grantaire's surprise, pulled him by the hand into a big hug. They stayed wrapped around each other for a good minute or so before Enjolras pulled Eponine in and it was just a huge bear hug.

"I love you." Enjolras said as they clung to each other. They both looked up and he chuckled. "Both of you." He kissed their foreheads and they all hugged again.

When they finally broke apart, Grantaire asked Enjolras "Hey man, so can we vamp up all this action because I have not had sex in two weeks. Two. Whole. Weeks."

"No." Enjolras said firmly.

Eponine got on the tips of her toes and whispered something into his ear and he looked at her incredulously. "'Ponine! We can't do that!"

"I vote for whatever she just said." Grantaire said. So Eponine dove into his arms and began kissing him passionately. Enjolras was quick to pull her from him.

"Eponine! Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your senses? Because I can take you to the hospital, it's not that far."

"Oh, please Enj, please! It'll be so fun! Please!" Eponine begged. She leaned into him. "I'll let you in first." she purred.

"You can't be serious. This is completely repulsive and how would it even work?" Enjolras continued his rave.

"Like this." Grantaire kissed Enjolras, full on, taking no caution to keep his tongue from parting Enjolras's lips.

"And then you add a little bit of..." Eponine yanked down Enjolras's pants and started stroking and caressing him.

"Oh..." Enjolras sighed as the two worked on him.

Eponine turned from Enjolras because she could feel Grantaire become aroused. She pulled his pants down too and did the same thing to him as the two guys still made out. Grantaire then broke from Enjolras's kiss and lifted Eponine's shirt over her head and set to work nuzzling her breasts while Enjolras began to undress the bottom half of her. Once that was achieved, he began to kiss her thighs and then move to the part between her legs, rubbing her soothingly.

"Oh! Gosh!" Eponine cried out.

"Okay." Enjolras said, breathless from beneath her. "Let's take this to the bedroom. Don't want to ruin my table."

"We don't?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras kissed him again with concrete force and yanked his shirt off to shut him up. Eponine pulled off Enjolras's and then all three off them were bare. Enjolras took her hand as he kissed the other man who was slowly walking towards his room. Once there, the door was shut and they all hopped on the bed and began to do things that ought not be described. Eponine was sure some of the things they were doing to her were illegal and Enjolras couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. Soon, Eponine found herself below him... someone.. just.. not Enjolras. She opened her eyes and realized it was Grantaire and she panicked.

"Stop! Grantaire! Stop!" she screamed. He had almost claimed her, but forced himself to calm his senses and regain control for her sake because something was obviously wrong and in that instance, he knew she did not want him in that way. She wanted no one in that way. Except for Enjolras. The man he loved. They both looked at her and Enjolras began to stroke her back. "I... I'm sorry. I just.. I thought I could, but I can't.. excuse me."

She ran to the bathroom and shut the door and cried. She didn't think it would be such a big deal to have sex with Grantaire. It was. She didn't like how he felt hovering over her... she couldn't handle being with someone other than Enjolras.. it was just entirely too much. She only wanted one man in every way and that was her fiancé.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, who was still panting but held the same look of concern and guilt in his face as Enjolras. "Enj, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I liked it just as much as you did. I'm going to go check on her. We probably won't do this again, so you can get dressed. There's some coffee left over from breakfast in the kitchen if you want it."

"Okay. Thanks. Hey, Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"What happened.. I.. you know how I feel about you and I just think you should know that..."

"Grantaire."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I know. It's hard. But you'll find someone. The right person. One day. I promise."

"Thanks. Look, I'm so sorry, I've just been intrusive and awkward. Please don't tell Eponine."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They shook hands and Grantaire got dressed and left.

Enjolras changed the bed sheets and cleaned up the apartment from Grantaire's visit. He then knocked on the bathroom door to check on Eponine.

"'Ponine?"

"Is he gone?"

"He's gone, darling."

"Okay." she answered as she opened the door. She flew into his arms and he held onto her for dear life. Tears brimmed his eyes and hers were already overflowing.

"I love you so much." He kissed her neck and she pulled back to look at him.

"I love you too. Only you. Just you. Forever and always. For the rest of my life. I only want you, I can't even think about that oh my god, Enjolras. I ruined that. It was my idea. It was supposed to be fun. People have fun doing that all the time. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, love. You know why you didn't have fun doing that?"

"Why?"

"Because our love is different from the rest. Our love is so strong, no other being can sever its bond while both of us are alive. I am here to protect you and you are here to give your stunningly beautiful heart to me. And I sure as hell did not do my part just now." He stared down at the floor with a look of shame.

"Enj, you could not have stopped us if you tried." she looked at him with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You are..."

"...going to take a bubble bath. Care to join me?"

He kissed her gently and stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes with a love so tender, so pure. "I'll always be right there with you. Inside you. Always. I'll never be close enough." He kissed her again. _"Let my love live in you."_, she heard his voice in her ear.

She smiled a huge smile up at him, realizing how deep and meaningful those perfect words on her ring were to their relationship. How perfect he was for her. She never wanted to let go. She knew she'd never have to.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjolras walked into the Cafe Musain and was not at all prepared to see the scene he walked into. There was complete chaos. But somehow the chaos seemed organized and, well, cheerful. He didn't get two steps into the place before Gavroche seized him by the arm and pulled him outside.

"Gavroche! By God, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Enjolras. But you CAN NOT go in there."

"Why the hell not?"

"We, um, we're...uh..HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" He pointed his little finger down the street toward a man selling a box of puppies. The little boy's face lit up and he took Enjolras's hand and ran over to the clerk.

"Excuse me, sir!" Gavroche went up to the man. No fear. That boy truly amazed Enjolras. He did however keep a watchful eye out in this situation. "How much are these little guys?"

"These mutts? Sonny, you can have them all, no charge! They cost more to keep than I could ever get around here selling 'em." The man said as he handed the box of twelve squirming pups over to Gavroche. He was laughing as one came up to lick him in the face and nearly jumped out of the box to be in his arms.

"Thank you!" He said as the man sulked away. Somehow Enjolras thought these dogs were better off now, taking a look at the dingy old man. "Here, Enjolras, hold this."

He practically forced the box of mutts into his arms so he could scoop out the white one with the little brown patch over his eye that was licking him into his arms. Enjolras smiled at the sight of Gavroche so happy with all of his canine friends.

"CAN I KEEP ALL OF THEM, ENJOLRAS?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, um, how about you keep this one," Enjolras pointed to the one Gavroche was holding, "and we'll find homes for the others. Sound good?"

"They have to be REALLY SUPER GOOD homes. With nice people. Promise?" His big eyes looked at him with such sincerity and Enjolras smiled.

"I promise." He patted the little boy on the shoulder and picked up the box of puppies as he made his way back to the Musain, Gavroche and his little pup trailing behind.

"What are you going to name him, Gavroche?" he asked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the little boy racing with his new friend.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Let's see, puppy. Your name shall be..." Gavroche extended the last word and then paused for dramatic effect. Enjolras, taking the hint, began to drum on the side of the box.

"Lickity-split!"

"Well, that sure is interesting." Enjolras commented as he chuckled and shook his head. "Why did you choose that?"

"Because he hasn't stopped licking my leg since I met him!" Gavroche laughed and picked up Lickity-split and held him up to Enjolras's face, making him quite uncomfortable. "Here Lickity! See what Enjolras tastes like!" The pup began to lick and Enjolras walked faster so that the two couldn't keep up with him and continue to put dog saliva on his face.

"Gavroche. Please keep the dog on the ground."

"Sorry." He then whispered to Lickity-split "Don't worry Lickity. He's just jealous because you're cooler than him."

Enjolras overheard, but decided to ignore him. By the time they had reached the Musain, the hustle and bustle that reigned earlier in the day had settled to the normal conversation among the usuals at the café. He found an empty chair at an empty table and sat down with Gavroche, setting the box of furriness on the table.

"I have 11 free puppies. Please take them. Please." He pleaded to the crowd, who hurried over like bees drawn to honey.

"Oh my goodness! Cosette, look! Can we get one, please!?" Marius pleaded as he held a black and white patched puppy up to Cosette's face.

"Yes, dear! Oh goodness, she's perfect! We shall call her Sweet Pea and love her forever and ever!"

"And at the end of the day, we can all sit on a rainbow and watch the sun set on the field of sparkle flowers!" Marius responded excitedly.

"I do hope, Cosette, that he makes fabulous love to you, because I have reason to doubt he wears the pants in this relationship." Eponine remarked as she entered the café and made her way over to the crowd of people. Enjolras laughed and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned on him to watch the action play out.

"Ep, that is another story, for another time." Cosette winked at her and Eponine and Enjolras both chuckled as Marius looked at his puppy with adoration

"Don't listen to them, Sweet Pea." Marius whispered to his puppy.

By now, everyone was laughing and the chaos and noise gave Eponine a reason to turn to face Enjolras and kiss him soundly.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Well, after you left, I did some song writing and-"

"Oh?"

"Yes haha, I'll sing for you tonight, if you want." she said suggestively.

"I'd love for you to serenade me into the morning." he said as he slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her right up against him.

"Hmm." she sighed.

"So, what did you do afterwards, my love?"

"I was hoping to meet you here, but Azelma was waiting outside for me and practically pulled me to a shoe store because she insisted we needed to have some girl time and buy shoes. I bought like five pairs. Is that bad?"

"No, it's cute." He tapped her button nose with his finger and she smiled up at him.

"And I can guess what you've been doing!"

"Ah yes, I got two steps into this place before Gavroche dragged me out, insisting that I could not know what was going on in there and then we found puppies.." he groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Well I can see that!" she laughed. She then took his hand and skipped along with him over to the box of puppies. Everyone had taken a puppy, even Grantaire, who sat making faces at the puppy who just yawned at him. Only one sad-looking little blonde puppy remained. He had a brown spot on one of his eyes, but the rest was golden. One eye was blue, the one with the brown spot over it, and the other was brown.

"Aww, poor little guy." Eponine cooed as she scooped up the last pup and began to stroke his head. "Enjolras..this one didn't get a home."

"Oh, well. Um.." He felt very uncomfortable. Here was the love of his life, about to insist upon keeping this mutt. How was he to refuse her? "I'm sure we can find a home for him in the morning and-"

"Enjolras. Please, oh please, can we keep him? Please?"

He couldn't refuse her. It was nearly impossible. "Fine."

"Yay! You're the best! Thank you so much! Eeeep! This will great!" She kissed him and then danced off to go chat with Cosette and introduce her puppy to Sweet Pea.

"Eponine!" Enjolras called over to her.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you calling it?"

"What are _you_ calling it?" she countered.

"Johnny." he said once he had crossed the room to talk normally to her.

"I like it." she smiled.

"Me too."

They both looked down at their new little friend and somehow...this made everything seem more real. They could never look back. They were raising a puppy together. And that's about as real as it gets. Or so they thought...


	13. Chapter 13

"'Ponine.. hey. Baby?" he shook her shoulder slightly and then kissed her cheek.

"Hmm. What?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." he smirked as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play? Dirty?"

"We played dirty last night, Enjolras. Let me sleep." she mumbled from her pillow.

"Sorry, but we, my dear, have arrangements to see to."

"Oh!" she sat up, remembering what today was. It was another Wedding Planning Day from Hell. They had planned to get the rings today, the dress tomorrow, the flowers the next day, bridesmaid dresses the next day, food the next day, music the next day, wedding rehearsal the next day, and make love until they bled the next day. Because after that, there were only three days before the wedding. Those three nights would be spent apart from each other, with Eponine at Cosette's place and Enjolras at Combeferre's. The first night would be the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, the second night would be the last touches on everything regarding the wedding, and the last night before they were married was for the bride and groom to talk to their friends about how much they loved each other and to get support and well wishes from their friends. This night would be held in the Musain, so that everyone could address both Eponine and Enjolras, but the bride and groom were to be kept in different rooms. "This really is getting super stressful."

"Hey, I know." he pulled her out of the bed and kissed her soothingly. "But, just think. Soon, we'll be married. And everything will just get easier. I promise."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." He kissed her again. She blushed as she did every time they kissed and he smiled at his beautiful fiancée. Who was soon to be his wife. "Come, love. We've rings to choose. Rings to adorn this beautiful hand and join that lonely engagement ring." He kissed her hand and she felt like a princess.

"Yes sir."

He laughed and watched her dress and she was thoroughly aware of his eyes, almost like she was showing off to him. Then he walked over to his drawer and pulled his shirt off. "You think you're the only sexy piece of ass around here?"

"Oh, I know I'm the only sexy piece of ass around here." She winked at him as she finished dressing.

He just laughed and accepted it. They were soon ready and held hands as they left his apartment and set out down the street. When they arrived at the jewelry store, a bubbly Italian man greeted them. "Ah, it's your-a beautiful a-bella! She said-a yes!"

"Yes, Mario, she did."

"You made this?" Eponine inquired, showing off her gorgeous engagement ring.

The man nodded proudly and smiled.

"Oh, it's exquisite, I can't thank you enough! You must come to our wedding!"

"Why, thank-a you, bella! I'd-a be delighted to!"

Eponine hugged Enjolras and he hugged her too and together they looked at the rings.

"I want them custom-made." Enjolras stated.

"Okay, hon." she said and rubbed his arm.

"Alright so, gold? Like yours?" Enjolras asked her.

"Yes. Like your hair." she said as she smiled and wrapped a golden curl around her finger. "We could honestly just use your hair, 'Jolras."

He looked at her jokingly, but she looked serious. Then she laughed and smacked his arm. "Woo! Scared you there, didn't I, baby boy?"

"No.." He said begrudgingly and looked at the rings again. She just sighed contentedly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What about flowers and vines on them?" he asked her.

"Yes! And connecting them could be our names! Like mine would say Enjolras and yours would say Eponine! Oh, this is perfect!"

"Yes! And on the inside, we'll have Forever and Always written on it. Do you like that?"

She looked at him lovingly and he did the same as he awaited her answer that he already knew. "Yes, yes, I love it. I love you." She leaned up to kiss him and Mario made a coughing sort of noise which made them giggle like children getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I took-a the notes on-a what you said. I'll have-a the rings ready for the wedding."

"Thank you, Mario." Enjolras said, shaking his hand. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, my friend. You just remember old-a Mario next time-a you or someone else needs-a the jewelry. This is my wedding-a gift to you. May you live a long-a and happy life together."

"Thank you, Mario!" Eponine hugged him and Enjolras shook his hand again and the couple walked home. Things were looking up. _Finally_, she thought.


End file.
